


Velvet

by nomisupernova



Series: DaveKat Music Fics 2018 [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bondage, Bulges and Nooks, Inspired by Music, Light Masochism, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, References to Shakespeare, Tentabulges, Trans Dave Strider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomisupernova/pseuds/nomisupernova
Summary: Also known as "The Church Of Karkat - Sermon Two: Teasers and How to Punish Them"Written live in the Karkat Thirst server, of which I'm the mod.This was written for Karkat Vantas' Wriggling Day. Happy birthday, Karkat!





	Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by the song _Velvet_ by Breathe Carolina which you can listen to [here.](https://youtu.be/8O1An8e8uXQ)
> 
> This fic also has a Spotify playlist which you can listen to [here.](https://open.spotify.com/user/nomisupernova/playlist/3Vc04kwo6IofZ2jLfRbKay?si=OMGByaGDQICqU1MXOF0epg)
> 
> Big thanks to my lovely editors [Miles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardFawn/pseuds/awkwardFawn) and [Mochi-san.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnMochi/pseuds/AnMochi) They both worked hard to help me get this out on time and I don't want to forget to credit their hard work.

**_All the world’s a stage, And all the men and women merely players; They have their exits and their entrances, And one man in his time plays many parts_ **

 

You vaguely recall a Shakespeare quote that Rose had told you once as you consider your scene. The stage in this particular case was a locked hotel room door on Earth C. Your clothes are still on, that's a problem, there need not be any costumes for the part you're playing tonight. 

The players include both yourself and your fiancé, Karkat Vantas, a twenty-two year old troll from Alternia. The exits include both the locked door and a large window that overlooks the plaza in New Can Town, if you were to stand at it with the lights off, you can see Karkat's office from here, where he carries out his leadership duties not too unalike The Mayor himself.

Your part tonight includes tying your fiancé to a chair and forcing him to watch you touch yourself while crying out his name and talking about all of your favorite things about him. But Karkat remains oblivious to that part, it's part of his birthday surprise. He thinks he'll be getting a romantic candlelit dinner(check), a walk under the moonlight(check), and then a nice evening fucking you tenderly(hahaha). 

With two of those things off the list, all you have left to do is convince Karkat to have a seat for a while so you can tie him up quicker than you can snap your fingers. Time powers be damned, Karkat deserves a good present and you can spare about thirty seconds of being vaguely uncomfortable for the good of your evening.

Karkat turns away from the door to face you, a light pink blush dusting the tips of his ears and the tips of his cheekbones. "I uh, had a nice night..." he trails off, his left arm rising to fluff his hair nervously. He's unsure of where to go from here, he can't figure out who is supposed to be leading right now. You can get a read on that much.

You smile, routine, "I know, I'm awesome, I'm really the best, ain't I?"

He rolls his eyes and tries to scowl at you but the smile still very clearly tugs at his lips, "I'm trying to pay you a compliment, fuck hole, just take it for once!" He's confused but he's going along with it, good. This is what you wanted.

"Why don't you take a load off, birthday boy? You earned it, walkin' around with me show-boatin' how pretty you are all day, ya gotta be tired. Rest those achin' arches, Kar." You pull the chair out from under the desk where it's been neatly tucked away by the hotel staff.

You take a moment to recall that the rope you need is in your bag; a soft red cotton, handwoven, purchased from the particularly  _ strange _ part of the Human Kingdom. The cotton, as the salesman excitedly told you, made it not only soft on the skin but easy to cut in case of "emergencies", whatever that means.

"After you just mouthed off at me? No way! I'm not doing anything for you until you apologize!" He chides you, his smile still ghosting at his cheeks, he's playing along.

" _ And on your birthday!? _ " You gasp dramatically and give him a wink, your sunglasses are still tucked into your pocket so they won't be a problem. "I'm  _ real _ sorry, babe. An' I do mean that, just so ya know."

He looks you over for a second before rolling his eyes again, "Fine, apology accepted, now move your human ass over and let me sit."

Success.

Karkat sits in the desk chair, kicking his shoes off and resting his feet on the bed with a tired sigh. "You know, Dave, we should do stuff like that more of-"

Your spine shudders, you  _ hate _ the feeling of stopped time, it's like your blood running cold and boiling hot at the same time.

Hah. Time jokes.

...Alright, be serious, Dave.

You huff and set your bag down on the bed, retrieving the rope from it and giving it a few tugs to make sure it's not frayed anywhere important. You  _ did _ manage to pick up a few cool knots from the salesman and you plan on using them. The "taut line hitch" is a nice knot to keep something tied down tight until you want it to be free, that's the perfect knot for this.

You walk over to Karkat, rope in hand, and eye his frozen form. His eyes are shut softly mid-blink and his lips are in a nice pout, you can't help yourself and you lean in to place a kiss on them and even though you know he can't hear you, you whisper into his ear, "I love you babe. Happy birthday."

You pull his arms gently back and begin tying your knots, taking care to be gentle so he doesn't hurt his shoulders if he pulls the wrong way or gods forbid you pull him the wrong way and hurt him while time is frozen. After making sure you don't accidentally dislocate any limbs and ruin the evening with your little stunt, you swiftly repeat the knots at his ankles and again by his knees, ensuring he doesn't wiggle too much and knock himself over and you have to stop and help him up.

Hmm.

You take another moment to consider your scene, Karkat might get a little uncomfortable if you don't unzip his nice pants for him, so you do, look at you, being considerate! You're simply the best there is

Everything looks good to go on your end so it looks like it's time to start the show.

 

**Enter Dave, stage right.**

 

"-ten. HEY!! Dave, what the FUCK!?" He yelps and, yep, immediately tries to kick his legs, good thing you planned for this, "DAVE!"

"That's my name." You chime in and plop down on the bed across from him, tilting your head back and eyeing the ceiling. They've got mirrors on the ceiling, how cool is that? It's pretty damn rad if you do say so yourself, and you are saying it to yourself.

"Stop mumbling to yourself and untie me you shitbag!" He snarls at you, but the darkening pink across his cheeks betrays his voice. You can see right through him as though he were a particularly red piece of sea glass being rinsed in an ocean of clarity and held up to the sun to be peered through by the curious eyes of some young troll. But the young troll in this case is you, an adult human.

"Nah. You look a lot cuter like that anyway. I gave you everything you need, hon. I even unzipped your pants for ya, ain't I a sweetie fer bein' so nice?" You lean back the rest of the way until your back is pressed flat against the bed and you start to unbutton your shirt, taking extra care to ignore the expletives spilling out of Karkat's mouth. Everything is going according to your vague albeit cautiously plotted plan.

Step one, obtain ropes and hotel room. Step two, woo Karkat. Step three, tie up the pretty troll boy. Step four, show off what you got for him. Step five, ???. Step six, profit.

Like you said, it's vague but it's a plan and you're determined to make it work.

You sit back up, letting your shirt slide down off your shoulders and fall onto the bed, then scoop it up and toss it onto the floor just in front of Karkat's feet. He looks up at you and you watch his face transition from annoyed and helpless to "oh god what are you doing" and helpless. It almost- no no, it  _ does _ make you laugh. You chuckle and he swallows thickly, throat bobbing slightly with the motion.

He squints at you, "What's so fucking funny,  _ Dave?" _

"Nothin' is babe, I just think you're so hot when you're trapped and I think I like that look on you a lil' bit more than I should." 

You stand up at the foot of the bed, still leaning against it slightly, and run your hands down your chest and trace your fingertips at the waistband of your jeans. This does absolutely nothing for you when your hands are the ones doing it but you're putting on a show here. A bit like a play, Act One was getting Karkat in here and tied up, Act Two is just getting started. 

You're still not wearing the costume you'd  _ like _ to be wearing which is to say Karkat's genetic material all over your face and hands and possibly anywhere else he feels like putting it. But the thing is that costume changes are typically quick so there's no need to be impatient or get too far ahead of yourself. It'll happen in due time. 

Either way, it's time to remove the rest of Act One's costume. You unzip your jeans and slide them down your legs. To the untrained eye, you unceremoniously drop them, but Karkat knows you're a lot quicker than this typically. You can tell he's noticing how careful you're being. 

"You know, Kar, you just say the hottest shit sometimes," you pause to tisk at him as you slide your boxers down  _ much _ slower than you normally would, you hear the hitch in Karkat's breath from here and smile. You really get me all worked up, you know? Do you have _ any _ idea how  _ hard _ it is for me to watch you bein' all passionate and worked up all the time and not  _ do a damn thing about it?" _

"I can see how I have that effect on people, my words are like paint on a pretty white canvas and your thinkpans are the canvases and I... plan on..." he pauses, you slide a hand down from your waist to your hips, "painting a... pretty picture on."

"Why don't you paint me a picture then, babe, hmm? Can you do that for me?" You lazily drag your fingers across your pubic mound and lean back on the bed, sitting up just enough to watch him, while leaning on your right arm.

"What the fuck! Why?!" His eyes instantly lock to your hand, "Are you... are you getting off on this?"

You let your fingers dip a little lower, just grazing the top of your clit, "Maybe, mostly to your voice though. I love listening to you rant about shit all day long. Your passion for leadership and being a good shepherd for the new troll people, leading them into a better and kinder society is really sexy, Karkat."

"Funny, my voice is the absolute _ last _ thing I'd describe as sexy, in any capacity." He shakes his head and wiggles his wrists, pulling at his arms slightly, "Are you gonna untie me or am I just gonna have to sit here?"

"Don't worry sweetpea, I won't leave you out." You lean back a little more and spread your legs a little wider, oh boy, you can see your face reflected back at you from above. Your face is also flushed slightly, the pink highlighting the smattering of freckles across your cheeks and nose.

Oh boy, oh boy, you're going to have to watch yourself touch yourself if you stay like this, and that might get a little uncomfortable for you at the very least. But it does give you an idea for later. This is an advantage you didn't consider. Score one for Dave, fuck  _ yeahhh! _

You reach up and grab a few pillows, and use them to prop up your shoulders so you can better survey Karkat's situation. From here, you can see the tension in his shoulders increases as the realization of his absolutely shit-fucked situation sinks in.

"You're gonna make me watch you touch yourself?" He asks, voice a little shaky but still standing.

You nod and let your fingers dip a little deeper, severing the velvet-pink folds between your legs in one fell swoop, "Mmmhmm, I hope you enjoy the show babe because  _ damn _ if your hot ass don't deserve a good show."

Karkat sits up a little straighter and drags his tongue across his lips just a bit too slowly. He's trying to tease you back. It's almost adorable, "Shut the fuck up and get on with it then, you showboating asshole." 

You click your tongue at him. "Come on Karkat, gimme a little more credit than that. I'm a lot of things, but a complete tease ain't one of 'em." 

You plunge your middle and ring fingers deeper down to gather the wetness that's accumulated there, and drag it up to your clit, rubbing gently at first. A soft warmth begins pooling in the pit of your stomach as you tilt your head back and catch sight of yourself in the mirror. Your eyes are half-lidded and your lips are slightly parted, this is...  _ Shit, _ this is what Karkat looks at while he fucks you? To be honest, it's a little... well it's a  _ lot  _ to take in, but it's not necessarily a bad view.

Good god, you are the absolute  _ height _ of narcissism, getting turned on by watching yourself jerk it in front of your boyfriend. Maybe Karkat’s onto something after all with that thing he has for doubles.

"Dave! Come  _ on, _ this isn't fair. I can't even touch you!" Karkat's voice cuts through the haze and your eyes snap open. Fuck, you got distracted  _ by yourself. _

"It's plenty fair, you'll get your turn." You get an idea, a literal light bulb could appear over your head and you wouldn't be shocked. "Hey babe, why don't... why don't you help me out?"

"I literally can't seeing as I'M TIED UP thanks to  _ some _ bulgebrained, time-cheating  _ globefondler _ without the forethought to realize that this might  _ not _ be in his own best fucking interest!"

You smirk slightly and swirl your fingers around your clit again, breath coming out in big even puffs, "Why don't you paint me a picture of what you're seeing? I know you can paint me a pretty picture, you're good with words, ain't ya? Tell me about it."

"I...  _ Dave _ god  _ dammit..." _ he pauses for so long that you're about to call out to him before he speaks up, _ "Pink." _

"Hmmn?" You hum at him, tilting your head slightly and dipping your fingers back down, rubbing all of your folds on the way down. Your hips buck up a bit but you smash that the fuck back down because no  _ way _ are you cumming right now.

"I said pink, you're pink." He shakes his head slightly and looks away shyly, "It's nice." 

"Tell me more, babe." You ask, voice toppling ever closer toward the nice breathy tone you've been known to take when you ramble during sex, a feature of yourself that you're not particularly proud of but apparently you can't help. "Tell me about what it's like to fuck me."

"You motherfu--" he pauses, you watch him bite his lip and shut himself up before he continues, "I love it. I love all the sounds you make, I... like how soft and alien and  _ human _ you are."

"Mmhmm," you lean back a little more and free your right arm to run your fingers over your chest and rub at your nipples while he talks. You hear his breathing falter for a second before he lets out a shuddering sigh, everything is going according to plan so far.

"I love the way you taste, like a sweet and bitter fruit. There's- there's nothing else in the world like it and if I could..." he pauses again, you tilt your head up to watch his face and lock eyes with him, "If you'd let me taste you all day, I would. Anytime, anywhere, as long as you want. I love the little sounds you make when I eat you out."

It's like a punch straight to the stomach, or rather, right to your clit.  _ Fuck _ that's hot to hear. Your fingers pick up speed on your clit and your toes curl as you cry out softly. "Do you like seeing what you do to me?"

"Yes."

_ He likes seeing what he does to you. _ That shouldn't affect you as badly as it does; this  _ is _ what you wanted. You wanted him to say it and yet... it still feels like a punch to the stomach. It feels like when Karkat's face is buried between your legs, your thighs shaking with pleasure around his head while he face-fucks you.

You take a moment to catch your breath, in and out, easy and calm, "Keep going." 

Karkat tilts his head slightly, a motion you know very well because it means he's about to say something beautiful and well thought out. You let your head lie back on the bed and watch yourself in the mirror while he talks.

"Ectobiology is a miracle because it managed to make the perfect person for me and then color code him for my convenience. I love hearing your voice, the soft breathy voice you get when you're telling me all about how you feel while I fuck you until you can't stand anymore is...  _ mesmerizing. _ I like feeling your soft thighs wrapped around my head while I taste you for as long as you can hold on." 

You hear fabric shifting and the telltale thump of his bulge thrashing against his stomach, if you close your eyes, you can imagine his face in the back of your head. Wait, no. You can actually see him in the mirror from this angle.  _ Well shit. _

He goes on, your toes curl again, it's a collaborative show at this point, one where the audience has just as much say over the play as the director does.

"I love the inside of your mouth, your tongue sliding down and tasting me before I fill your mouth completely and then some. Sliding down your throat and then...  _ god _ your eyes. When you look up at me, it's like getting kicked right in the face with "this idiot is sucking you off and you better hold on long enough to make sure he enjoys himself". I love the look you get on your face like I'm the only thing in the world that matters."

He pants and shifts in the chair, your fingers on your left hand trace clockwise circles around your folds, your right does counter-clockwise circles on your nipple. _ Fuck, fuck, fuck—  _

It's too easy to imagine everything Karkat is telling you. You hum to show him you're still listening but even you can hear how strained it sounds. You half-expect Karkat to laugh but instead he lets out a sigh that's half-hungry and half-"please let me free so I can fuck you because I'm  _ unbearably _ turned on".

_ It's too much. _

You're going to die if you keep going like this, if you have to watch Karkat watching you while you watch him in the mirror you're going to actually die. You can't take it anymore. Well... you planned for this, so it's not a huge problem.

You take your hands away from yourself and you hear Karkat whine, "No, fuck, don't  _ stop." _

"You don't want me to fuck you? Cuz babe, if I keep goin; I'm gonna lose it and you're not gonna get nothin' out of it so unless you want to get left out, I wouldn't be complainin' if I were you." 

That shuts him up quick.

You lay back, catch your breath, and steady yourself for a minute because you know if you try to stand right now, your legs will give out underneath you. Hey, at least the desk chair looks a lot steadier than you planned on it looking.

"Dave,  _ please." _ His voice cuts through the sound of your panting and you realize it's been more than a minute, he's hungry for more and you need to feed him.

 

**Enter Karkat, stage left. Take your positions and stand on your marks so we can draw that sweet velvet curtain and get on with the show.**

 

You stand up and cross the floor. His head tilts up to meet yours and you kiss him hungrily.  _ God, _ how can his lips be so fucking tasty and soft? It should be illegal for one person to be this delicious and hypnotizing. His chest rumbles with a low growl, one that you only hear when he's  _ real _ worked up. His shoulders tense upward and his bulge thrashes some more, instinctively curling in your direction.

You pull away and eye his face, his cheeks flushed totally red and his eyes half-lidded with a starved glint. You made him feel this way, hungry and greedy and starved for your affection. You're gonna need to let him go now before he loses it and tries to free himself to ravage you.

But that would be too easy, wouldn't it? You have a better idea.

You slide easily into his lap, hooking your ankles around the legs of the chair where his legs are still tied tightly. He whines again, a low rumble rises in his chest and trickles upward into his throat where it spills out of his mouth in a hungry cry. He  _ needs you  _ and he's  _ getting impatient _ . It's best not to keep him waiting for another moment.

You lean in to close the gap between your mouths, his warm lips locking against yours, crashing in a tidal wave of pure lust and need. Good, this is what you wanted, you  _ wanted _ him to want you this badly. His chest still rumbles, he told you once that he can't really help those sounds, it's all instinct. This is his body's way of telling you he  _ needs _ you, a warning signal of sorts and you're not so stupid that you'd ignore a sign like that.

Your hands find his wrists where one of the three knots keeping him in place is tied directly to the metal crisscrossing on the back of the desk chair. But instead of going for the knots right away and freeing him, you simply grip his wrists and use them for leverage to hoist yourself upward and closer to Karkat’s hips. You slide farther forward, he kisses you deeper, a show of his passion and dominance. You love every second of it.

"Come on, fucker." He growls at you, chest rumbling louder while he speaks. 

"Relax, I'm a professional." You smirk at him and admire his soft kiss-swollen lips pulled into a snarl. Damn he's hot.

"If  _ you're _ a professional at this then  _ I'm _ a time player." He smiles smugly up at you, good, he's distracted quipping at you, he won't notice you untying the first knot keeping his wrists in place. It's a simple tug and it comes undone but Karkat can't grab it so there's no way he would be able to do it himself.

"I dunno, I think you'd look pretty damn hot in time-clothes, babe. Red is your colour. You could say that ya look  _ red- _ hot." You smile and dip back in to kiss him more, your hips sliding ever closer to his. His bulge thrashes and eventually finds your stomach where it hastily searches for something,  _ anything _ to fit itself inside of.

"Please just _untie me already,_ you fuck." He cries, voice shaking a lot more now. It's nice to hear that you have that effect on him, it's _really_ nice.

"Hmm," You muse, letting the rope you've already untied drop to the floor, he's obviously so distracted and hungry for you that he hasn't noticed that you've already undone it, "Nope."

You scoot closer, his lips find yours again and he growls angrily at you for being so slow. Act Three is just beginning and it doesn't require much dialog that your bodies can't provide themselves. His bulge traces down your stomach, reaching closer to you.

You click your tongue at him and chide, "Impatient as ever."

"Yeah..." he huffs, not even bothering to deny it at this point. 

He's ready and you've been excited to start from the beginning. Your hands move upward and find the knot tied at his elbows. You run your finger along it, admiring the texture as well as those nifty knots you learned how to tie. It was pretty cool of the dude to teach you these cool knots and not even question what one of the Great Monarchs of the Troll Kingdom was doing buying it in the first place. You like to think you and that guy reached a sort of "don't ask, don't tell" agreement as far as this matter is concerned.

"You're mumbling again, asshole." Karkat hisses between his teeth and you kiss him quiet. There's no need to speak, it's just distracting at this point. You're close enough now that you can finally start the next act; In Which Dave Strider Rides His Hot Alien Fiancé While He Unties Him and Then Leads Him To The Bed To Fuck His Brains Out Some More.

It's a wordy title but it'd fit right in on Karkat’s nightstand table. You laugh a bit, Karkat growls. Normalcy is important and you're glad that you can maintain it.

"We're just getting started so hold on tight, sweetpea." You whisper into his ear and pull your chest flushed against his. He turns his head upwards to press needy kisses to your chin and throat. The rumble in his chest kicks into high-gear and its so loud that it shakes the very bones in your body all the way down to your toes.

His bulge slides down and rests in his lap, tip curled upward and primed for you. Ain't that sweet of him to control it enough without it being a big ordeal like it usually ends up being? You hover your hips above it, teasing him just a little bit more. He makes a noise at you that says "get the fuck on with it already you son of a bitch before I rip my arms and legs off trying to fuck you." You're a loyal and loving kind of boy, so you obey and get on with it.

You love this part.

He gasps slightly, voice catching in his throat as you lower your hips down onto him, bulge sliding between the already dripping wet folds of yourself. There's something to be said for the feeling of dripping wet on dripping wet and it's that it's absolutely fucking wonderful and the best feeling ever.

_ Good god, he's so thick. _ It's fucking  _ divine, _ it makes you want to get on your knees and worship him just for this delightful feeling he gives you every time he fucks you like this. You can't help yourself, you cry out, your breathy moans blending in with his own. But you know, it's not like you planned on stopping yourself. You want him to hear the effect he has on you.

He kisses your neck again, hungrier than ever, as you slide the rest of his fucking  _ sublime _ bulge inside of you, you give him a quick kiss and he  _ hisses _ at you when you try to turn your head away so you don't. The last thing you want to do is piss him off right now, nope, you're looking to please tonight. Karkat's lips find yours again and you feel your pulse thrumming inside of your head, thumping hard against your temple and against your eardrums.

 

 **Act Three.** **Alarum.**

 

You fold your legs underneath you until you're pseudo-kneeling in his lap, intending to use them for leverage. Your fingers find the knot by his elbows and unravel it with a tug. Karkat is too worked up to notice and you're too turned on to  _ care _ that he doesn't notice. There's only one more keeping his arms in place and it's the one tying his wrists to the back of the chair, but that'll come undone when you better have your wits about you.

His teeth find the side of your neck and he bites into you softly, a warning of sorts. One that says "get the fuck on with it before I die, you bastard" or something of a similar, more  _ Karkatian- _ caliber. You begin your dance, using his lap as a sort of table to balance yourself on as you start to bounce. You start slowly at first and then build, faster and with more friction and heat. Your head is swimming in a sea of lust and need and you need  _ release _ but you can't just yet. You need to hold the fuck on because this is all for him.

Your name passes his lips, a coarse and sexy sound compared to the pulse thumping against your eardrums as you bounce to the steady beat of it. Keeping in time with it is proving harder than it should be as your body just needs to  _ let go _ but you won't let it. It's a battle against yourself and you're determined to win. 

Your hips grind against his, deeper and with more passion. The flame in your stomach builds up more and more heat until you feel it flutter up and into your chest, threatening to spill out of your mouth in a cacophonous cry of pleasure. You scarcely have time to bite it down but you manage the best you can.

As if to be particularly contrary to his needly lips --but you're sure not on purpose, Karkat's head pitches back sharply and a soft melodious moan flows from between pillow-soft lips, melding with the harsh breathing sounds in an aria of absolute and true bliss. 

You gather what's left of your brains after the sounds he's making splatter them across the floor and use that to recall that he still has one knot left that has yet to be untied. If you keep going like this, you're going to lose it and you can't have that. The thought itself is utterly reprehensible and you need to quell the possibility as soon as you can until nothing remains of the outlier. Your trembling fingers easily find it and after holding your breath to steady your shivers, you untie it with a simple trick of the hand.

Karkat's wrists fall loose but he still has yet to move them, brain still locked tightly onto its target, you. You pick up your pace, allowing yourself the chance to wrap your arms around his neck. You press your lips to his ear so he can better hear your faltering breath and shuddering voice, dripping syllables that, if not for the shaking, would greatly resemble his own name. But you don't have it in you to quell that shaking, not that you'd want to. You want him to hear the effect he has on you.

You need to stop. You know you need to. It's a bigger fight than you assumed it'd be to get yourself to stop because it just feels so good that  _ you don't want to. _ But eventually, after a moment of considering your next option and your terribly vague mental plan, you stop. Lifting your hips off of his and scooting back enough that he can't get at you, you catch your breath. Though this is much to Karkat's displeasure of which he has absolutely no issue with vocalizing to you.

"What the  _ fuck _ are you doing?! Don't fucking  _ stop  _ for fucks sake!!" He pants and hisses, tossing his head back in a show of bodily frustration.

You manage to steady your voice enough to speak, "Kat, I'm gonna actually keel right the fuck over an' die if I don't fuckin' stop. If you want to continue this show  _ at all _ then ya better fuckin' take me right to the bed an'  _ get at me _ before I lose my shit."

"I _can't!_ You fucking _tied me up,_ remember?!" He grumbles loudly, kicking his feet.

You laugh,  _ god, _ Karkat is such an idiot sometimes, you love it. "Babe, you've been able to move your arms as much as you want for about two minutes now."

"Fuck you." His cheeks flush and his arms lock onto your shoulders, "Move it or I'll strangle you, you insolent  _ fuck." _

"That's not very nice of ya to say, chickpea."

"Eat dirt, you human wastechute."

"Oh shit, I'm scared now!" You joke again rising to your feet shakily, but steadily enough that you don't immediately fall straight on your ass with an ungracious plop. You take a moment to look over your situation or rather, survey your scene.

Karkat's  _ entire _ lap is totally stained reddish with genetic material, from the front of his t-shirt down to the midsection of his thighs. His bulge is still thrashing in the air-conditioning chilled air, he reaches down to claw at the knots holding his legs in place. The rope splits easier than the regular cord you've used before. Huh, that rope dealer was right. This is  _ sort of _ an emergency, of the  _ "oh god please hurry up so I can get railed on the bed faster" _ kind.

He frees his ankles then quickly gets under and slices the rope holding his knees in place with one swift flick of his claw. He doesn't stumble when he stands, no, instead he quickly slides his dress pants down and yanks his sweater over his head. He abandons his clothes in the pile with yours, dropped and forgotten what feels like hours ago. 

After stretching his arms in the air, Karkat crosses the invisible threshold between the two of you, towering over you just enough that the fire in your stomach is fanned by his mere presence. It's another warning: "back the fuck up and give me the lead." Instinctively and knowingly, you back up to the bed, recognizing that look in his eye. He's  _ very _ much done with your shenanigans for the night and he's going to make you pay for torturing him like this.

_ Good _ , that's what you want.

Your knees hit the end of the bed but still forward he comes and you back up when his forehead meets yours. You continue to crawl backward up and onto the bed and he gets on his hands and knees, following your pace. Your back meets the pile of pillows and the back of your head just barely presses against the headboard. 

"You think it's  _ funny _ to fuck with me, huh?" His voice drops two octaves, he's speaking from the chest in that low, rumbling tone that sends shivers up your spine. He knows what it does to you and you think, maybe, he's speaking like that on purpose.

"I just think it's cute how mad you get, you big ball of anger." You tease back, "You're fuckin' adorable when you're all worked up about shit."

"Gonna make you fucking eat those words,  _ Strider." _ He hisses the "s" when he spits your last name at you like a hex delivered from the lips of only the most terrifying of court magicians.

_ "Then feed me, ya fuckin' coward," _ you think but you don't say because it's time to start the next act of your little play. You've lingered long enough and he's mad enough that this should transition smoothly.

You half expect him to take the heated moment and turn it into something softer as he typically does, but it seems that you're not about to get that lucky tonight. Instead, he reaches for you with a movement so quick you would scarcely imagine it happened at all if not for the clawed hand gripping the back of your hair a moment later. Karkat is  _ very _ aware of the effect that an advance like that has on you, and he doesn't look shocked at the sound that spills from your lips as he pulls your head forward to press a heated kiss to your throat.

His teeth bite in gently, threatening to cause more hedonistic murmurs to pour from you, if not for his lips being used as a stopper just in time to cease all noises from you. His kisses are rough and angry but betray an undercurrent of absolute devotion and compassion for you so strong that you're not afraid of or frightened by him. He loves you and you've teased him so much that he's showing you the exact punishment that you’ve earned.

 

**Act Four. Please take your mark and let us get on with the show. The audience is practically quaking in their seats awaiting the start of the true show.**

 

Karkat's claws gently bite into the softer skin of the inside of your arm as he runs his hands along them, guiding your hands upward and above your head. You allow this, there's no reason to stop him and possibly make whatever punishment comes your way any worse than it's already been set up to be. He holds your wrists down and locks eyes with you; a show of force. You lick your lips hesitantly and he worries at his plump lower lip as he seems to consider his next move.

His other hand lets go of the back of your head and you lift slightly to free him before resting your head on the pillow once more, not daring to take your eyes from his for more than a second. He moves in closer, closer, yet closer and instinctively you part your knees to allow him to get as close as he wants. He's nearly upon you before he stops, your knees parted in the air and your feet lifted from the bed. You inhale sharply and he blinks at you slowly as if to say, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you  _ that much." _

His lips find yours after another moment and, nigh instantaneously, his bulge thrashes against your stomach, leaving a slick velvet-red trail across the still unmarred surfaces(of which there aren't many; he's leaving you a sticky, gooey marked mess). It's nearly akin to an animal marking its territory, to warn others and say, "No, you can't have this. This is  _ mine _ and if you go near this,  _ I'll hurt you." _

Internal-brain Karkat is a nice guy, you think. Making sure you're safe like that, what a sweet dude.

Karkat grumbles at you, oh shit, you're laughing at your own shitty internal joke. You toss your head back to catch your breath and catch sight of yourself in the mirror. Karkat's body is nearly covering yours but you can still see parts of yourself and, to the shock of no one, all the parts of you that you can see are  _ covered _ in red. It's  _ hot. _ Too hot.

"See something you like?" Karkat's voice cuts through the steam forming in your head and your eyes quickly flick back to his. His gaze follows yours and when he turns his head back to you, he has an absolutely  _ devilish _ grin on his face. "You like seeing yourself under me, Dave?"

You want to shake your head no, because you  _ know _ where he's going with this. But... there's some part of you that wouldn't  _ mind _ that scenario  _ that _ much. Hell, you might even  _ enjoy it. _ Ah, who are you kidding? You  _ know _ you're gonna love it, if you answer honestly. And so, if only to further venerate him, you nod sharply and his grin softens some, but not enough that it goes away.

He leans in like he's going to kiss you and you raise your head to meet him but instead he turns his head slightly and whispers in your ear,  _ "Good, then how about this?" _

As if you were made of nothing more than paper and glue, he grabs you and flips both of you around, his upper back pressed against the headboard for support and his hips on the bed. You, however, get to sit in his lap and he tucks his head against yours, forcing you to nuzzle against him and lean back to be comfortable. It just so happens that, from this exact angle, you have to  _ watch _ yourself in the mirror on the ceiling. If you weren't the one to plan this, you'd think he planned it his damn self with how swiftly he pulled this shift in dynamic off. You  _ really _ love it so you're not complaining one bit.

You are  _ coated _ in red from the middle of your stomach until about the midpoint of your thighs, if you didn't know it was from Karkat, you'd think someone threw a bucket of watered down paint at you. His bulge is wiggling against you, petting the inside of your thighs in a way that you could almost call affectionate. It sends a shiver up your spine and Karkat must feel it because he laughs softly.

"Not so fun when it's you,  _ is it?" _ He hisses in your ear and runs his hands down from your shoulders to your elbows, grabbing them and pulling back, effectively pinning you in place.

You're unable to so much as whimper, not that you have any need for words other than perhaps "yes" and "more." Karkat seems to understand this and uses his head to angle your head back up toward the mirror. Shit shit  _ shit.  _ he's gonna make you  _ watch? _ The  _ whole time? _

He's obviously noticed the effect this has on you, because the once territorial noises rumble over into something that you're more used to. Something a lot more sensual and even sexy(god you're so fucked up, this is what having an alien for a fiancé does to you. It makes you think growling is  _ sexy). _

He moves now, lifting his knees slightly to slide your hips back until you're pressed against him. You gather what's left of your brain cells together and realize he's ready to start, so you balance yourself on your toes instead of your ankles this time. It feels like time slows to a crawl as the fluttering feeling in your stomach spreads its wings outward and fans the flame in your stomach again. The flames lick their way upwards and out of your chest in a puff of air that's nearly a soft cry of pleasure and he hasn't even  _ touched you with his bulge yet. _

Karkat makes a chirring noise at you,  _ "Deep breaths," _ it says,  _ "We haven't even gotten started and you're already losing your shit like a wiggler." _

Normally it would calm you but the heated fog in your brain is filtering everything he says and does and all the sounds he makes into "oh shit sexy, want to bone. Give it to me _now."_ So instead it makes your chest tighten with impatience that he hasn't _fucked you_ _yet_ like he very well should be doing. You're already into Act Four and he's barely touched you since the show started. He shakes his head and sighs ever so gently before lifting you again and angling your hips back so he can finally take his damn hard-earned prize.

Watching that happen from this angle is...  _ too fucking much. _ Normally you're able to stop the noises that come from your mouth if you focus on him. But at this angle, if you focus on him, you're focusing on watching it happen too so that's not really an option here. So instead of trying to avoid it or bottle up the  _ sinful _ noises coming from your mouth, you let them flow freely into the open air, bouncing off the walls and echoing back at you. You watch your face untense from focused and driven to absolutely relaxed and o-faced. It's so fucking much but he's not letting you look away.

Then again, from this angle, it's interesting to watch the way his body moves and conforms to yours. His bulge slides in easily enough as you're  _ absolutely _ still ready to go but seeing the way it moves into your body in smooth and long strokes is... 

Well, to be completely honest, it looks like a really localized tentacle porn video. But it's not weird and leaving you with the question of "oh my god why?" but rather it's sexy. You can see the appeal of those  _ weird _ videos you wish you never saw and were freaked out when you were sorta into it.  _ Er...  _ not that you've watched tentacle porn or anything, it's just... 

Okay,  _ look. _

Sometimes a boy just  _ has _ to know what that looks like and your curiosity got the better of you! You didn't actively go looking for weird tentacle shit because you were a little freaked out the first time you went down on Karkat, that'd be silly. You're better than that, you swear.

Yep. You're  _ better than that. _

"You watched tentacle porn?  _ That's _ why you fucked off that night? You bailed on me to go get the fuck off to  _ tentacle porn _ ?" Karkat whispers quietly in your ear. God fucking  _ dammit. _ You  _ always _ have to ramble about the shit you  _ don't _ want other people to know about.

You make a dismissive noise at him and he makes a sort of buggy noise of "alright alright, I've made my joke. Now shut the fuck up and hold still asshole." Or so you assume, you think it's safer to assume and not really get into it right now because you  _ really do want this. _ And the LAST time you stopped sex to question him, he cried because he was so overstimulated and you suddenly stopped to ramble off topic. Needless to say, that's a mistake you're  _ not too keen _ on making again because as cute as he looks when he cries, it's kind of a mood ruiner and it just makes you want to shoosh him quiet.

He grumbles loudly at you, noticing the glazed over look in your eye that you get when you're overthinking shit. You know, the  _ exact _ thing you're doing right now? Yeah, he wants you to  _ stop _ that. So you focus your eyes again, not wanting him to toss you off of the bed and finish himself off and make you sleep on the floor or something like that.

After taking a deep breath, you let the tension fall off of your shoulders and you relax into him, leaning back slightly and tilting your head up just a bit to better watch your reflection. Again, he follows your gaze and from the mirror, you see him smirk and feel his grip on your elbows loosen up until he lets go. You think for a foolish moment that he's going to let you free but  _ obviously _ that's not the case. Instead, he grabs your thighs and lets his hands slide up, resting behind your knees and bodily yanks you upward.

Oh  _ shit. _

It happens all at once and yet so slow that you notice each detail of the moment as it happens. You're lifted into the air and you hear Karkat's growl roll and rumble a pitch deeper before spreading your legs as wide as they'll go and plunging himself deeper inside of you. Or as deep as your body will let him, which is enough for him and fucking  _ plenty _ for you. It feels like molten hot wax is being poured onto your brain and melting down your spine where it slowly trickles into your stomach. 

You cry out in liquid hot pleasure; of course you do. It feels fucking  _ magnificent,  _ breathtaking even. You'd be a fool not to show off how he makes you feel in the best way you know how; opening your mouth and letting him hear you.

Karkat holds you there for a while, your legs shaking like the foundation of a building during an earthquake. Your toes curl and lift, the fire in your stomach fans up to an all out  _ blaze _ threatening to overtake you and it only serves to keep the molten hot feeling in your brain going. You feel like your whole body is going to burn into a crisp if he holds you like this for long and he won't have gotten anything out of it at all.

You make a noise of desperation to get him to notice you're losing it and you're losing it quickly and he better hurry up and  _ move you _ before you explode. He makes a low chirp at you as if to say "sorry, I was enjoying it too much and I forgot about how breakable your body is in the moment." Or something like that, again, it's safer to assume stuff like that. Get railed first, ask questions later. You think that's a damn fine philosophy.

Karkat moves you,  _ finally, _ bulge easing off of your g-spot and it helps your body feel less like it's going to explode from overstimulation. He's muttering something at you and you push past the pounding sensation in your head to listen to him. It's hard to ignore the  _ thump-thump _ sound of your heartbeat beating against your ears and temples but you manage.

"You're not watching, look at yourself," he murmurs, voice dropping back into a sensual and palpably thick deepness. You look up at the mirror and see your body trembling as his bulge rocks into you again, you whimper.  _ Fuck _ that's hot to watch, stupid tentacle porn videos be damned, you can totally get used to this view.

"Dave, you're so perfect,  _ look at you." _ He mumbles again, his tone dripping with admiration, and he opens your legs more to leverage your hips better and angle his aim as he plunges in again, deeper and deeper. You watch it happen and try to quell the rising anxiety in your chest at seeing yourself in this position looking so  _ vulnerable. _ Karkat must notice it because he presses a soft kiss to the back of your ear, chittering softly to you.

He's so damn sweet even when he's trying to be mean, it's goddamn endearing.

He kisses the back of your neck gently as he grinds your hips into his, and you hook your arms around and tangle your hands into his hair. You revel in the soft and yet coarse texture of it and it anchors you, making the blaze in your stomach cool to a smolder, but still it burns and it needs fuel to keep warm. Luckily, Karkat is here and he's got more fuel than you could ever hope to fit in your entire body, no matter how badly you want it to.

You watch the shape of his fingers twist to better hold onto you, knuckles nearly white from how tightly he's gripping onto your lower thighs. His breathing is loose and paced, but relaxed as his tongue runs up the side of your neck ever so slightly, until he takes your earlobe into his mouth and nibbles on it lightly. He fucking  _ knows _ that shit drives you insane in the best of ways. 

Again, it feels like molten wax is dribbling down the length of your spine and settling in the recently-cooled coals that still glow in the pit of your stomach. The feeling seizes you and you moan softly, tone languid as if you're exhausted, but the thing is that you can see where this is headed. Karkat is planning on cooling you down and letting the embers in you turn nearly indolent. Then, when you least expect it to, it'll catch again and burn you right up in a blaze of glory like the supernovae of the most beautiful stars in the night sky.

You love when he lets you get all fired up in your own way and gently brings you higher and higher, before bringing you back down the cliff face, clutching tightly to you like you're someone he needs to keep safe from themself. If it were up to you, you'd already be finished and gone but you've been holding out for him for this exact reason: to let him get whatever it is he wants out of you. As gently or as roughly as he wants and at whatever pace he wants it at.

Your name spills out from his lips again and he lets the grip on your left leg loosen, but you have enough wits about you to continue holding it up for him. His hand, now free from supporting you, has the independence to roam about your body as he where he wants it to. It doesn't linger in any once place for long, but you watch him as he bites his lip and considers his next move, lurching his hips in long and lazy strokes back into yours. His fingers trace circles around your stomach and he plunges his hand lower and lower, cautiously at first and then surely right toward the very area you were using earlier to tease him relentlessly.

Karkat's fingers find your clit fairly easily and he rubs lazy three-fingered circles around it. You watch him revel in the sounds you make, your voice now thick with pleasure like honey being poured thickly into a spoon and being force-fed to you. You watch yourself in the mirror, spread out like a ten-course dinner buffet and you're open for business to none other than the most beautiful person you've ever had the absolute pleasure of waking up next to every morning for seven years now. He savours every serving he gets, taking delight in slowly tasting whatever dish you have to offer.

He samples your neck, pressing kisses into it as his hand dances at your hips where his are still rocking gently into yours. You gather your senses, though foggy, and watch in captivation as your face turns from dedicated and on target, to reverent and soft. You still have yet to quite comprehend how he can keep you grounded like this, but you'd rather not try to understand it at all. It's the magic of the chemistry between yourselves. You work the two of you up and he brings you down to your knees like a dedicated member of the church. That is assuming however, that the church in this case is called, for lack of a better name, The Church of Karkat Vantas. In your house of worship, you may be the pastor but Karkat gives the final say on all matters.

Nothing brings you to your knees and has you offering up all that you are quite like Karkat's delectable body and mind. Everything about him from his head to his toe has you wanting to ensure he has the best time on the planet above all else. And what else is there to do for one such as him but bask in the absolute glory of his body and assure him that you are nothing if not one hundred percent dedicated to showing him a good time by letting him ravish your body with his? If there is a way, you don't and won't know it and you never want to.

Your eyes are half lidded and lips parted, tongue nearly falling out of your mouth trying to tell him that you love him but you don't have enough left in you to do so. As a step of caution and perhaps even as a last resort, because to be honest, you had expected him to enrapture you in this way, you pull his head back and force  _ him _ to look up. He seemingly understand and his head pitches upward and you audibly hear the shock of the scene to him via his breath catching in his throat and the light gasp he makes.

To say that you're a fucking mess right now is a goddamn fucking understatement and you won’t stand for a grave injustice like not finely presenting that fact front and center for him. He needs to know exactly what it is he does to you and since the mirror is here, you plan on using it for just that.

You manage to catch your breath while he's distracted long enough to speak, "You like what you see, babe?" The gravelly growl kicking back up in his throat that your head is currently pressed against is all the answers you'll need to your question. 

He makes a noise of frustration and jerks his hips at you, plunging deeper and it brings a traitorous noise to your lips that you're sure he's going to pick on you for . Like a cheap porn star you moan loudly and pitched up  _ much _ more than you have any gods given right to have it sound like. It's damn embarrassing but you're nothing more than partially annoyed at the sounds he draws out of you.

You can feel your legs starting to give out but you hold on because he's picking up speed now, intending to finish you off strong. You don't want to give in before he does. If you can hold on a little longer, you'll get to feel the transcendent sensation of him filling you totally to the brim and you can't deny that you  _ live _ for that feeling. It's like drinking a thick aphrodisiac that fills you and makes you warm all over and your head fogs over from a mix of absolute bliss and overstimulation.

The hand on your leg pulls you up to open your hips even more and you let your other leg relax a little, changing the angle just enough for him to  go as deeply as he wants to. His other hand pulls back, exposing your clit to the open air before his fingers find their mark again, more focused this time and with a burning passion to please you behind it. He's looking to end you and he's going to kill you dead when he does it.

"You like what I do to you? Do you like feeling blissed out because of me?" He asks with his voice still low and syrupy, dripping into your ears and threatening to overtake you. You nod and he doesn't take that. "Say it. Tell me that you like it."  _ Son of a bitch. _

"I... I love it." He keens his hips sharply, driving his bulge so deep that you swear to god in that moment you feel it personally start the deadly fire in your stomach again.  _ "Fuck yes, I love it. I love it!" _

Karkat yet again turns the tables on you, releasing his hold on your leg and pushing you face down onto the mattress. You catch yourself on your hands and knees and hold the fuck on, gripping the fluffy red blanket with your fingers. Pulling at it, you anchor yourself as he slams into you, taking no mercy with making you suffer. He brings your hips closer and buries himself inside of you again, growling louder than he has all night. Jesus fucking  _ Christ, _ he's gonna  _ kill you. _

"Are you gonna do that shit to me again?  _ Huh?" _ He demands and answer and you can't make your brain function properly long enough to form even the start of a simple "no." So instead, you shake your head, his right hand grabs onto your hair and he tugs on it slightly to make you perk the fuck up and pay attention to him. 

You relax your neck and let him pull your head back slightly. You see his bulge is completely imbibed by your body. You're by no means supposed to fit the whole thing inside of you but he's managing to just nearly do so. It feels like hot lava is radiating up your thighs and straight to your clit. You groan in pleasure and your hips jerk backwards, craving to be filled even more until you can't fucking take it anymore.

The tip of his bulge flicks roughly against your g-spot and your arms give out. You hear him making that  _ stunning _ noise he makes right before he cums, it's like he's singing entirely in his chest while he pants heavily from the effort of thrusting into you. You love that sound more than any other sound he makes at you, except maybe the sound of your name on Karkat's lips while he does it. Which, of course since you thought of it, he starts doing right now.

"Oh  _ god, Dave." _ He whimpers and lets go of your hair, instead opting to run his fingers through it. You gasp softly and your eyelids flutter closed, eyes rolling back slightly as an earth shattering orgasm rips through your body, combusting your brain entirely in liquid-hot pleasure. You can feel your entire body about to burn out entirely but Karkat's body finally fucking  _ releases _ and gives you that feeling you've been looking forward to all goddamn night.

Your mouth opens in shock, tongue on your lips and you moan again, long and loudly as he fills you all the way. You can feel the way it engulfs you and you clench down around him in a desperate plea for him to stay put and just let it overflow. He leans down and presses hungry kisses to your still shivering shoulders and all the way up to the top of your head.

“You’re so good, Dave.  _ God _ you’re so good.” He praises you between tender kisses as your orgasm finishes itself off. Your knees finally give out from underneath of you and his bulge slides out. You can feel genetic material getting all over your thighs and the bed but you seriously don’t give a fuck about that. You just want him to keep touching and kissing you. He gladly obliges and sits back down, sliding over toward you and pets your hair while kissing your forehead.

 

**Act Five. Epilogue. The final act of tonight's show; Dave Strider's swan song.**

 

Your body is so overstimulated that you feel like you'll burst into tears right here and now and if he stops fawning over you, you just fucking might. But he knows better than to do that by now, knowing how  _ empty _ it makes you feel if he just gets up and walks off after wracking your body with an intense orgasm like that. 

So he stays put and pets you gently, murmuring words of praise between soft and loving kisses. He tells you how good you are and how much he loves you while you drag whatever is left of your brain into a pile and try to scoop it back into your head. It works well enough and you finally have enough of your mind about you to talk.

"Did you like it?" You ask dumbly, knowing the fucking answer but it's about all you can muster at the moment. 

He laughs and kisses you again, pulling your head to be level with his and his eyes lock to yours. God he's so pretty, you could look at his post-orgasm face all day long. His eyes are all soft and tender, focusing on you and you only. Like you're the only thing in the world that matters. Your heart thumps against your chest as he opens his mouth to speak, "Of fucking course I did. Do you think I'm some fucking idiot who doesn't love everything you do to me?"

You smile and your lips  _ finally _ meet his after what feels like years without them. His arm wraps around your body and he pulls you in closely, nuzzling your head into his neck and resting his chin onto your head. Karkat rubs your back gently and you listen to the soft, protective "not quite purring but not quite clicking" sound in his upper chest. He holds you like that for a bit and you let yourself just listen to him for a while, grounding you in reality again. 

You're having such a good time that you nearly forget to ask him how much he liked your show. Well shit, you'd better not forget to ask.

"Did you... did you like the show I put on for ya?" You ask, turning your head up just enough that you can watch his face.

He rolls his eyes and flicks his eyes down at you, petting your hair while he talks, "I could've gone without the fucking  _ teasing, _ you bonebulge sucking  _ fuck. _ But to answer your question,  _ yes _ I liked it. I can tell you planned it for a while and I loved seeing all the effort you put into it."

You break into a fucking grin. Fuck  _ yes. _ He loved what you did for him. That's good, you really did work hard and him praising you for it makes your heart flutter. You love that he still makes you feel just as flustered today as he did the first day. He sees you grinning like a goddamn idiot and gently thumps the back of your head.

“Hey man, what gives?” You ask feigning annoyance.

He’s still purring at you but you hear a twinge of “ugh why” in the sound too, “Don’t give yourself a fucking ego boost over it, you fuck. Just accept the fucking compliment and go the fuck to sleep.”

“But Karkat, how are you gonna fuck my brains out and just make me sleep like that? So fuckin’ rude, who says I don’t want to stay up and fuck some more, huh?” You dig at him, knowing that this sort of thing is exactly what the both of you are good at; picking on each other endlessly. You can’t imagine a life without it and you never want to.

“Why are you always like this?” He groans and shakes his head just so to show that he’s annoyed with you. You know when it’s a good time to shut up and you kinda want to enjoy this moment so you drop it, but you decide to say one more thing, just in case he forgot the entire reason you did this.

“Happy birthday, Karkat.”

**Exeunt Karkat and Dave. Thank you for coming to the show. Please check that you don’t leave any of your belongings in your seat as you make your way to your exits. Have a safe drive back to the comfort of your home.**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Velvet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678816) by [cryptichedonist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptichedonist/pseuds/cryptichedonist)




End file.
